Master Prank Caller
The Master Prank Caller is a character seen in the Cartoon Network animated series Regular Show. He debuts in the episode "Prank Callers". Information The Master Prank Caller is, as his name suggests, the master of prank calls. He can prank anyone at anytime by talking to them on a phone. He is a large 80's style cell phone with human arms and legs. He is later revealed to be a man in cell phone armour, although he most likely is of inhuman origin because he is capable of performing strange feats of magic - just by dialing numbers on himself, he can get anything he wants (limo, 80's clothes, etc.). He can even send prank-callers he pranks to various years in the past. He also (underneath his phone armour) vaguely resembles an alien like E.T. He first appears in Prank Callers, pranking an old lady on the internet. Mordecai and Rigby decide to be prank-callers like him and try to prank him. However, it goes wrong and they are transported to 1982 by him. They try to return to the present by sending Benson, Pops, and Skips there to help them prank the Master Prank Caller. After a long chase, they stop him and return to the present through a place filled with doors and a specific year is labeled above each. They find the door and go back home. Then he tells Mordecai and Rigby that all he wanted to do was to do prank calls like them and so they become friends and prank call Benson. He then dies for unknown reasons. He is revived by Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr., but he is sent back to Hell, killing him again. List of Prank Calls "Hello?" "Uh, yes, this is Imasure." "Imasure who?" "Imasure glad that I ain't Joe Mama! Oh yeah, you just got pranked by The Master Prank Caller!" "The 1980's called, they want their cell phones back!" "Hello?" "1,2,3, The 70's called, they want their chair back!" (along with Mordecai and Rigby) "Uh, hello?" "The 80's called, they STILL wantcha'!" "Leave us alone!" "Don't you ever hang up!" "Hello?" "Nice ride, but I like mine better!" "Hello?" (Mordecai) Hey, I've got the 50 pizzas here you ordered." "Sounds great! Bring 'em over!" "Uh, you ordered 50 pizzas?" "Yeah, and hot wings. Get here quick, okay? Your mom's, like, totally starvin." "Uh... yeah, I gotta go!" "Uh, this is Stan." "Stan who?" "Uh, Stan Stannmenson." "Your name's Stan Stannmenson? Congratulations, that's the dumbest fake name I've ever heard." "Hello, is this the Pizza Guy or Stan Stannmenson?" "Uh, both!" "I warned you about leaving me alone. Now I'm gonna prank you so hard you both gonna poop a duke. The 1980's called. They want their cell phones back!" "Don't you ever hang up on me!" "Hello?" "This is The Master Prank Caller telling you- " "Hello?" 'I said this is The Master Prank -" "Hello? I'm sorry, I can't hear you." "I said this is The Master Prank Caller -" "Hello. Hello, are you there?" 'GRRR!! I SAID -" "Ha! Just kidding. You just got pranked, loser!" Trivia *He is voiced by both Sam Marin and famous actor Tim Curry. Curry has also made a voice appearance on the show as the evil Hot Dog leader in "Meat Your Maker". *The Master Prank Caller might have lived the 1980's (possibly '82), since he is in a '80s esque cellphone. *The Master Prank Caller can call people with his phone's body. Navigation Category:Elderly Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Regular Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Nameless Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Scapegoat Category:Sadists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mischievous Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Damned Souls Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Redeemed